spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Użytkownik:RedArrow95
Rozdział 1 - Pozory mylą Jesteś zwykłą dziewczyną, która mieszka z rodziną i uczy się. Jednak mimo to zawsze jesteś sama. Nie lubisz z nikim rozmawiać, ani nie zwierzasz się rodzicom z problemów zawsze cicha i dla innych niewidoczna. Dzisiaj padał deszcz, który dla większości osób stanowi przeszkodę do wychodzenia z domu jednakże dla ciebie to doskonała pogoda, aby jeszcze bardziej stać się dla innych niewidzialna. Na twoje szczęście nawet nauczyciele nie zwracali zbytnio uwagi na ciebie, dlatego zawsze słuchałaś muzyki na lekcjach, aby odciąć się od gwaru klasy. Jak odpowiadało ci to w szkole tak w domu lekko cię irytowało. Twoi rodzice nigdy nie zwracali na ciebie uwagi nawet, gdy przyszłaś pobita ze szkoły. Jedyną osobą, która choć czasem się do ciebie odezwała był twój starszy brat Michael. Jednak on często przebywał po za domem, ponieważ studiował. Reszta rodziny natomiast, od kiedy skończyłaś czternaście lat aż do teraz traktowała cię jak wiatr. Odzywali się jedynie, kiedy coś trzeba było zrobić albo, kiedy przyjeżdżali ich bliscy, a ty musiałaś wówczas siedzieć w swoim pokoju, bo rodzice się ciebie wstydzili, chociaż nie używali tego słowa dosłownie wiedziałaś, że tak właśnie jest. Skończyły się lekcje założyłaś kaptur oraz słuchawki i ruszyłaś przez deszcz do domu. Twój dom od szkoły znajdował się jakieś dwie godziny drogi; dlatego jak przyszłaś byłaś cała mokra. Kiedy chciałaś wejść do środka matka od razu kazała ci ściągnąć buty. Nikomu nie pozwalała wchodzić w obuwiu do domu, gdy były takie dni jednak ciebie ten „przywilej” dotyczył cały rok. Nie chcą się kłócić posłusznie, więc zdjęłaś obuwie i chciałaś iść jak najszybciej do swojego pokoju, gdy zatrzymała cię matka. - Poczekaj moja droga – powiedziała te słowa patrząc się całkiem gdzie indziej - Słucham?- spytałaś odwracając się do niej - Po pierwsze jak do ciebie mówię to zdejmuj ten ohydny kaptur- mówiąc te słowa szybki ruchem ściągnęła ci go z głowy – A po drugie dzisiaj przyjeżdżają rodzice ojca i byłam bym ci wdzięczna gdybyś siedziała cicho w swoim pokoju i najlepiej abyś nie wychodziła z niego zrozumiałaś? - zapyta patrząc na ciebie jak na kogoś obcego -Nie ma sprawy – odparłaś po czym poszłaś do siebie Twój pokój był średniej wielkość, ale w przeciwieństwie do pokoi twojego rodzeństwa był on mały. Gdy weszłaś do pokoju od razu się przebrałaś i siadłaś na komputer, aby trochę porysować swoje ulubione postacie z creepypasty. Miałaś już prawie wszystkie narysowane, ale zawsze coś ci w nich się nie podobało, dlatego często je poprawiałaś. Po kilku minutach postanowiłaś się położyć i nim się spostrzegłaś zasnęłaś. Ze snu obudził cię dźwięk klaksonu. Spojrzałaś na zegar była 20:30. ”Długo spałam” pomyślałaś, po czym leniwie ruszyłaś do łazienki. Na dworze cały czas padał deszcz. Po glosach z dołu domyśliłaś się, że świetnie się bawią nie za zważając na to, iż w domu nie są sami. Umyłaś się i wróciłaś do pokoju. Była w tedy już 20:45. Postanowiłaś, że nie będziesz siedzieć i słuchać tego hałasu dobiegającego z dołu. Podeszłaś do szafy i wyjęłaś męska bluzę, na, której widniała czerwona czaszka, wokół której ściekała jakby krew; zaś z szuflady wyciągnęłaś czarno-czerwoną chustę i czerwone legginsy. Gdy się ubrałaś rozpuściłaś swoje długie krwistoczerwone włosy, które związywałaś jedynie, gdy się kąpałaś. Przed samym wyjściem sprawdziłaś ile procent baterii ma twoja komórka, po czym bez większych ceregieli zeszłaś na dół wiedząc, że matka ci tego zabroniła. Na twoje szczęście wszyscy siedzieli salonie wiec mogłaś bez przeszkód wejść do kuchni i wyjść tylnymi drzwiami niezauważona. Jednak przed samym wyjściem wzięłaś z kuchni nóż kuchenny dla bezpieczeństwa. Gdy byłaś już gotowa założyłaś kaptur i wyszłaś na dwór. Na szczęście niedaleko był las, do, którego często się wybierałaś i gdzie spędzałaś większość swojego czasu. Tak jak przypuszczałaś nawet trzaśnięcie drzwiami nie sprawiło, iż ktoś z rodziny, chociaż zauważy, że wyszłaś. Włożyłaś słuchawki do uszy i przy dźwiękach swojej ulubionej piosenki ruszyłaś do lasu. Było dość ciemno, ale ty bez przeszkód omijałaś powalone pnie i gałęzie leżące na ziemi. Po kilku minutach byłaś już na miejscu. Deszcz padał teraz nieco mocniej jednak tobie to wcale nie przeszkadzało. W taka pogodę jak dzisiaj to miejsce wydalało ci się znacznie piękniejsze niż w słoneczne dni. Usiadłaś na dużym kamieniu i pogłośniłaś muzykę. Wyłączyłaś się całkowicie z realnego świata. Twoje ciało było nieruchome niczym głaz w pewnym momencie położyłaś się na kamieniu, chociaż dotychczas nigdy tego nie robiłaś. Po chwili usnęłaś. Nie wiesz ile spałaś, ale obudził cię dźwięk łamanych gałęzi. Szybko wstałaś i rozglądałaś się dookoła jednakże nic nie mogłaś dostrzec, ponieważ było dość ciemno. Spojrzałaś na ekran komórki byłą 23:55. ‘’Może mnie szukają” pomyślałaś, ale w głębi duszy wiedziałaś, że to nie możliwe. Dla rodziny mogłabyś w ogóle się nie narodzić. W końcu dostrzegłaś wysoka postać między drzewami. Z pewnością był to mężczyzna o nie typowej budowie ciała. Nie czułaś zbytnio zagrożona, ale też nie wiedziałaś, co zrobić. Nagle twoją głową przeszył ogromy ból głowy był tak silny, że upadłaś na kolana trzymając się za głowę po chwili wszystko ustało, a tajemnicza postać zniknęła. Wiedziałaś, że musisz szybko wracać do domu zanim ten mężczyzna wróci. W domu zamiast pójść spać postanowiłaś narysować tą postać. Gdy skończyłaś spojrzałaś na rysunek i miałaś wrażenie, że gdzieś widziałaś ta postać. Jednak dalsze przemyślenia musiałaś zostawić na następny dzień, ponieważ była już 2 w nocy, a ty masz jutro szkołę. Ściągnęłaś mokrą bluzę i w bieliźnie poszłaś, chociaż na chwilę spać. Kiedy tak leżałaś miałaś wrażenie, że ktoś cię nadal obserwuje. W szkole przez to, co wydarzyło się wczoraj i wrażenie, iż cały czas cię ktoś obserwuje od tego momentu nie mogłaś się skupić na lekcjach. Na dodatek krótki sen wcale nic ci nie dał, ale spowodował, iż bardziej czułaś się śledzona. Na twoje szczęście akurat była lekcja matematyki, a ty nigdy nie słuchałaś, co Pani ma do powiedzenia, więc jak zawsze założyłaś słuchawki i spojrzałaś przez okno na las, który znajdowała się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Twoje miasto znajdowało się w takiej okolicy, że gdzie by nie pojechał tam zawsze gdzieś będzie las. To właśnie, dlatego, że jest tu tak dużo lasów uwielbiałaś to miejsce. Kiedy tak się patrzyłaś przez okno nagle pośród drzew zauważyłaś znajomą ci postać. Teraz miałaś pewność, że jesteś obserwowana. Mężczyzna w garniturze stał między drzewami i patrzył wprost na ciebie. A przynajmniej tak sądziłaś gdyż jak zauważyłaś nie miał on twarzy. Spojrzałaś jeszcze raz na rysunek, który naszkicowałaś wczoraj po przyjściu z lasu. Nie mogłaś uwierzyć w to, kogo narysowałaś. ”To przecież Slenderman” pomyślałaś i poczułaś nagle ten sam silny ból głowy. Zacisnęłaś wargi, aby nie krzyknąć z bólu. Spojrzałaś na las, po czym zemdlałaś. Obudziłaś się w swoim pokoju. Po chwili zorientowałaś się, że jest już wieczór. Pomału wstałaś z łóżka i zeszłaś na dół. - Halo jest tu ktoś?- spytałaś, ale nikt ci nie odpowiedział Poszłaś, więc do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Na drzwiach lodówki zauważyłaś zostawioną dla ciebie wiadomość od rodziny. Zdjęłaś, więc kartkę i przeczytałaś takie oto słowa. “Jeśli to czytasz to znaczy, że się obudziłaś. Nie wiemy co chciałaś osiągnąć tym zemdleniem w szkole, ale wiec, że nic to nie zmieniło. Ja, ojciec i twoja siostra pojechaliśmy do cioci więc jesteś sama. P.S. Niczego nie ruszaj! Wrócimy za 2 dni! ~Mama~” Treść wiadomości wcale cię nie zdziwiła. Zawsze gdy gdzieś wyjeżdżali zakazywali ci ruszać swoich rzeczy. ” I to ma być rodzinna!!!” pomyślałaś niemal we łzami w oczach. Zgniotłaś papierek i rzuciłaś go na podłogę. Z talerzem kanapek wróciłaś do swojego pokoju. Przez kilka chwil nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to co przeczytałaś. Po chwili przypomniałaś sobie tą sytuacje w szkole. ”Czy to naprawdę był On??” pomyślałaś i szybko zaczęłaś szukać rysunku z lasu. Na twoje szczęście cały czas tam był gdzie go włożyłaś. Jeszcze raz spojrzałaś na niego i teraz byłaś niemal pewna tego, że Slenderman istnieje. - To pewnie przez to, że za dużo czytam creepypasty- powiedziałaś po czym ruszyłaś do łazienki Nagle zatrzymałaś się w połowie drogi i podeszłaś do okna. Gdy spojrzałaś w stronę lasu miałaś wrażenie, że widzisz dwie schowane za drzewami postaci przestraszona odskoczyłaś od okna. ”On mnie obserwuje”. Lekko przestraszona poszłaś się wykąpać. Kiedy wróciłaś zobaczyłaś, że okno w twoim pokoju jest otwarte chociaż wiedziałaś, że gdy szłaś do łazienki ono było zamknięte. Szybko więc je zamknęłaś i kątem oka spojrzałaś w las. Tajemnicze postacie zniknęły. ”Co jeśli oni weszli do środka” pomyślałaś przerażona tą myślą. Wiedziałaś, że mogli tak zrobić, ponieważ w każdym quizie w ten właśnie sposób obezwładniali swoje ofiary. Twoje rozmyślania przerwał hałas z dołu. ”Oni tu są!” pomyślałaś i od razu podeszłaś do szafki nocnej gdzie chowałaś nóż kuchenny. Wyjęłaś go i ostrzem skierowałaś w stronę drzwi. Kolejne minuty były dla ciebie jak godziny. A cisza stawała się dla ciebie coraz bardziej przerażająca. Nagle usłyszałaś czyjeś kroki, które zbliżały się w twoim kierunku. Byłaś gotowa już zaatakować kiedy w drzwiach stanął twój starzy brat, który na widok noża w twojej ręce przestraszyła się bardziej niż ty jego. - Co ty tu robisz!- krzyknęłaś - Chciałem się z wami zobaczyć, ale widzę, że jesteś tylko ty- odparł – A teraz odłóż nóż Myślałaś, że zaraz zwariujesz. Powoli odłożyłaś nóż i wybuchłaś płaczem. Brat usiadł obok ciebie i mocno cię przytulił. Przytulani tak byliście przez dobre dwadzieścia minut po czym zeszliście na dół. Brat opowiadał ci jak mu idzie na studniach, ale ty słuchałaś tylko jednym uchem co w końcu zauważył. - Co się z tobą dzieje siostra?- spytał - Nic – odparłaś - Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko- mówiąc to wziął cię z a ręce Nie wiedziałaś czy twój bart żartuje czy mówi serio. Jednak po jego słowach stwierdziłaś, że mówi serio. Spojrzałaś na niego po czym znów się rozpłakałaś. Twój bart był lekko zdezorientowany tą reakcją na jego słowa. Przez następne godziny siedzieliście w milczeniu. Ty miałaś wrażenie, że nadal ktoś cię obserwuje, ale nie chciałaś nic mówić bratu bo bałaś się, że jeśli to zrobisz może uznać cię za psychicznie chorą. Mimo, że nie chciałaś w końcu zasnęłaś. Ze snu obudził cię krzyk z pola. Przestraszona spojrzałaś na miejsce gdzie przed zaśnięciem widziałaś brata. Teraz go tam nie było, a krzyk z pola się powtórzył. Szybko wzięłaś więc nóż i zbiegłaś na dół. - Michael gdzie jesteś!- krzyczałaś Kiedy wyszłaś przed dom zobaczyłaś tą samą wysoką postać co w lesie i przed szkołą. Nie mogłaś się ruszyć; ani też nie wydałaś żadnego dźwięku. Nagle zobaczyłaś też dwie postacie, które widziałaś dzisiaj przez okno. Cofnęłaś się delikatnie do tyłu. „Nie bój się” usłyszałaś nagle głos w swojej głowie doskonale wiedziałaś, że tak porozumiewa się tylko Slenderman. - Gdzie mój brat jest!- krzyknęłaś mocniej zaciskając nóż w ręce - Nasza księżniczka się zdenerwowała- powiedziała pierwsza z postaci po lewej stronie Slendermana po czy się zaśmiała Śmiech ten był przeraźliwy i psychiczny. ”Znam ten śmiech” pomyślałaś i spojrzałaś na chłopaka. Twoim oczom ukazał się straszny widok. Przed tobą stał miej więcej kilka lat młodszy chłopak o bladej twarzy, wypalonych powiekach i szerokim uśmiechu. - Jeff the Killer – powiedziałaś na głos - No proszę jednak mnie znasz – zaśmiał się Jeff Nim się spostrzegłaś doskoczył do ciebie i obezwładnił przykładając ci swój nóż do szyi. Dopiero teraz zauważyłaś, że za -- i tym drugim chłopakiem leży czyjeś ciało. Chciałaś się wyrwać, ale nie mogłaś Jeff miał mocny uścisk. „Nic mu nie będzie Lauro” rzekł głos w twojej głowie jednak nie wierzyłaś mu. Przez kilka chwil jeszcze wyrywałaś się po czym poczułaś ukłucie w szyje i usłyszałaś ostatnie słowa, które powiedział na ucho do ciebie Jeff: „Go to sleep”. Po czym zobaczyłaś ciemność, a ostanie co pomyślałaś to, że pozory mylą.